A Strange Bond
by violentfirebomb
Summary: Sasuke and Hidan are in some ways partners. Hidan is Sasuke's protector and they are both being hunted by Sasuke's worst enemy. Completely AU, oneshot, language.


A/N: This is a completely AU piece between Uchiha Sasuke and Hidan. I don't own anything.

Damn. Damn it all to hell… Why had they attempted this? They _knew_ it wouldn't be easy but it had gone all to hell in the matter of seconds. Much easier than Hidan even had calculated… but then again, Sasuke was the brains of the operation.

Haggard breathing made him look down at his charge for a moment in the dark room that Hidan managed to find. Blood ran down Sasuke's elegant but clearly painful features. A minor cut, or so the blond decided. The real worry… his lungs. He could hear the kid wheezing and if he didn't get him help soon…

"Stop trying to get up," said Hidan in a low growl. The other was trying to push himself back from the wall he was leaning against. All Hidan got for his troubles were angry red eyes and a grunt. He helped Sasuke up and slipped an arm around his waist. "If you're going to act like an idiot, at least lean on me…" He muttered.

For a moment, Sasuke didn't do anything… but slowly he gripped the larger mans shirt as they started to move swiftly out of the room and into a dark hallway.

Sasuke was the hunted, Hidan thought to himself. Somewhere in this fucking building, _he_ was lurking.

"This was a mistake…" He whispered to Sasuke, and it was in all sense of the word. They never should have tried to take the bastard out. Sasuke was no where near ready. It burned the boy, he knew, but it was the truth. Better alive than dead. He could try again that way…

Suddenly, all the lights came on. It scared the shit out Hidan as he dragged Sasuke off to the side and looked around. A second later, a voice came over the intercom.

"Leave him," said a calm and emotionless voice. "I have no fight with you but if you get in my way, you'll die."

Hidan gritted his teeth and heard Sasuke start to wheeze even harder. Dammit! Did he have eyes on them? He thought for a split second before he started to run as best he could while holding onto Sasuke.

They had to get outside and out of this building. Their enemy owned it, after all… and it was unfortunate that he had sporadic visions of the future. It wasn't going to be easy but now it was impossible.

Hidan used his strength to bust down another door… only to see a window. What fucking floor where they on? The third, he thought as he looked out. The fall was enough to kill Sasuke… but not him. He set the boy aside before grabbing a chair and throwing it right through the window. Glass shattered but it was a big enough hole to fit them both through.

"Come on…" He said before he heard the door creak open. "Fuck!" He called out as he gathered Sasuke up in his arms and launched himself out the window with haste.

The fall was short and he knew he broke something; his hip, probably, but he landed badly and twisted something. Sasuke spilled from his arms and tried to brace himself. He was weakened… the gash in his leg drained plenty of blood from his body but he had drive. Even now, his lungs filled with some type of poison and various cuts, gashes, and other injures the raven haired boy tried to get up.

Just a few feet away, Hidan panted and grunted as he tried to roll over. "Shit…" He gritted out and touched his leg. It wasn't snapped in half so he tried to get up. The movement was awkward but he quickly hobbled over to Sasuke. "Anything wrong…? Other than the obvious?"

"No…" Sasuke said with labor. His eyes weren't on his 'protector', however. Red eyes focused on the figure in the window. There he stood, the bastard… Hidan and Sasuke both looked and watched as Itachi watched them right back. "I've… got to…"

"Shut the fuck up… Not now and not for a while longer…" He knew what Sasuke wanted more than anyway and it wasn't going to happen tonight.

Hidan quickly helped Sasuke up and started to move as fast as possible through the brush and the field. His hip was aching but he had more important things to do. "You're such a fucking idiot… He knew we were there from the moment we sneaked inside…"

Sasuke said nothing as they both got away… Once again, his brother was still alive. Hidan had no idea why Sasuke had such a drive to kill his own brother. Well, he knew why but it was still so strong it didn't make sense half the time.

"We'll come back again, alright?" He said and he could feel the boy nod. Right now, he had to be healed.

They ran away. This was Hidan's second encounter with Uchiha Itachi. He was a monster, plain and simple. The first time he had witnessed the brother nick and knife Sasuke to near death. Seventeen stab wounds… It was a miracle Sasuke even held on. This time the bastard used poison. It was torturous trying to get out of that room they had been trapped in.

How was Sasuke supposed to kill a man who saw everything in advance? It didn't stop Sasuke from trying, though.

Hidan heard the kid cough a few times and he looked down. Anger… that's all that showed on his face. The fingers on his back actually hurt. He was mad… understandably so. Itachi had more or less toyed with him this time.

"You'll get him…" Hidan offered. "You gotta' stop being a bitch, though. You have to start listening to me instead of running off. I doubt Itachi just wings it like you do…"

"Fuck you…"

Hidan smirked faintly and pulled Sasuke into a car they had parked around the corner. "You're just pissed because you know I'm right…. and here I thought I had a temper."

"Bitch…"

"Fag," he retorted and slammed the door in his face.

They returned back to the hotel they had bought out for a month. For an entire month, Sasuke plotted… and it was all for nothing.

Maybe next time they would kill Itachi.


End file.
